Sora's Reward
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: After being saved by Sora, Fuu goes to his hotel room to "reward" him. M for lemon. One-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts

A/N: Hello and welcome to my next one-shot in the Kingdom Hearts universe! This time its Sora getting a reward from the silent beauty Fuu. There is very little on the two, hence the creation of this. So, grab a snack and enjoy!

* * *

Sora let out a sigh of content while he strolled the morning streets of Twilight Town along side his friends, Donald and Goofy. The trio enjoyed the cool morning breeze as they made their ways towards the sanlot to met with Seifer and his crew. The young man had some business to settle with the teen as he humiliated him in the struggle tournament a few days ago and practically demanded a rematch. Sora, not being one to run away from a challenge accepted the offer and decided to meet him in the sandlot at noon.

When Sora and co. arrived, they couldn't believe at what they were witnessing. A girl was on the ground, unconscious and bruised, with about ten Neo Shadows hovering over her. Immediately he sprung into action, keyblade in hand. Donald and Goofy summoned their staff and shield respectively and charged in with Sora. The keyblade master brought his blade down in a horizontal slash that done away with two of the creatures. Donald pointed his rod and shot out a powerful ice spell that got rid of three. Goofy threw his shield which came back like a boomerang, getting rid of the last five Neo Shadows.

Once the group made sure no others would show up Sora knelt down and examined the girl. He then noticed from the white hair and the tanned skin that the girl was Fuu, one of Seifer's friends. He also noticed that aside from bruises there were cuts and some blood dripping down from her forehead. Sora calmed down a bit when her heard the girl breathing, albeit slowly but breathing none the rest. Wasting no time, he picked up the girl and rushed to the nearest hospital.

* * *

_"Huh? Where am I?"_ Fuu questioned herself as she slowly got up from her rest, noticing the pain that she felt while getting up. She looked around and saw that she was in a room of pure white and medical equipment that indicated that she was in a hospital. _"How did I get here? All I remember was walking to the sandlot then everything after was a blur..."_

"Oh good! You're awake!" Chimed in an unfamiliar voice. When she turned she saw a nurse walk towards her caring a clipboard. "You were lucky that you're injuries weren't anything too serious. You'll be allowed to leave once we have you fill out some paperwork."

Fuu nodded but realized that she still had a question left unanswered. "How did I get here?" She asked in a quick tone.

"A boy with spikey hair and his friends found you lying on the ground and carried you here. They're actually staying at the local hotel if you want to thank them." She told the girl before walking off to tend to another patient.

The red-eyed girl thought who the person could be before realizing that only one person could fit that description. Sora. She remembered the boy as she would often see him around Twilight Town with his companions and would often watch him and Seifer fight. She also realized that over time she had slowly became interested in the brown-haired male more than just being acquaintances or friends. The feeling a agitated her as she was usually distant from others so they couldn't hurt her. But still, the feeling was there and she would just have to accept it. _"I need to thank him. But how?" _She thought about it for a bit before a plan hit her mind and she began making her way to the local hotel.

* * *

Sora was busy in his room, practicing some swings with his keyblade as he didn't want to get rusty. The trio decided to spend the night in the hotel with Sora getting his own room and Donald and Goofy getting a room to themselves. He was in a middle of the swing when he heard knocking at his door. "One sec!" He shouted as he un-summoned his keyblade. Making his way towards the door and unlocking it. He opened the door and was quite surprised to find Fuu at his door. "Fuu? What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" She asked in a hushed tone. She looked at him and saw his gesture to some in. The girl also noticed he was only wearing a tee and basket ball shorts, not really caring if she saw him. She was led to the bed and was motioned to sit next to him, an offer she accepted without a second thought.

"So what can I do for yo-MMPH!" He was silenced when Fuu forcefully crashed her lips to his, causing him to fall back on the bed with her hovering over him. "F-Fuu?!"

"You saved me didn't you?" She asked in a hushed tone, getting a nod replying. "In that case, this is your reward." The single eyed girl continued explaining before she dove right back in and continued kissing the teen.

For Sora it was one hell of a confusing moment. Here was this girl, a girl how he could actually count the number of words she said to him, was now kissing him! He tried to break free and stop it before it got out of hand but alas, his hormones took full control and Sora soon lost himself in pleasure. With his moral side taken down he began kissing the girl with just as much passion and lust as she was giving.

What seemed like an eternity to them Fuu broke the kiss with a string of their saliva connecting the two mouths. Fuu wasted no time and began unzipping her ocean blue coat and slid off her tan khaki shorts, leaving her in a frilly sky blue bra and matching panties. Sora only had a few seconds to absorb the sight as Fuu ended up continuing her actions until there was nothing left covering herself. He could almost feel like his eyes would pop out at the amazing sight he was witnessing. Sora noticed that Fuu was quite beautiful from what he had originally thought.

Fuu had a slight hourglass figure that did her body some justice, nice toned thighs and hips, a smooth, flat stomach, nice, perky, c-cupped breasts, and to top it all off her face was flawless. In his opinion, Fuu was the picture you would see in the dictionary for "Goddess."

The girl noticed the boy ogling her like a dog in heat. She didn't care. In fact, she liked it. It was then Fuu couldn't take it anymore and began undress Sora so quick that even he didn't realize what had happened until he felt the cold air make contact with his bare skin.

Now it was Fuu's turn to observe her soon-to-be lover. She noticed that Sora had a chiseled chest, a toned stomach without any fat, a few minor scars from his battles with the Heartless and Nobodies, and his member stood straight up from the earlier kissing and the sight of her figure. Normally Fuu would be calm in a situation most of the times, this however was not one of those times. She mentally slapped herself and focused on what she was planning to do. Ignoring Sora's expression she started to slowly run her tongue down his shaft, causing groans from the second party.

"Ahh...Fuu..." Sora gasped out as he was feeling something he once thought was unimaginable. Her hot, wet tongue continued licking until he felt more wetness and realized she had started to suck him. More moans escaped his lips as he enjoyed every second of this.

Fuu kept on sucking him with no intention to stop until she got what she wanted. Fuu was enjoying this just as much if not more than Sora was. She had found that his member had a unusual flavor that she seemed to like and wanted more of the taste. The red-eyed girl began taking it further, inch by inch until he was full inside her mouth.

The wetness of her mouth along with the movements of her tongue eventually sent Sora over the edge as he released his load inside her mouth. Fuu's single eye widened as she felt the thick substance enter her mouth as she was forced to swallow his seed, a action she full-heartedly enjoyed.

"Wow..." mumbled Sora as he was recovering from his orgasm. It wasn't a long break as Fuu was hovering over his still hard member and slowly began lowering herself down on him. Sora's eyes rolled back as he was experiencing an immense feeling of pleasure. He opened his eyes to see Fuu shaking uncontrollably and the sight of blood dripping from her womanhood. "Fuu, are you okay?!" He asked in concern of the girl.

The girl simply nodded at him. "Y-Yes. I knew it was going to hurt so I prepared myself for this." She told him as she continued getting used to the foreign object inside of her. After around three minutes she slowly lifted herself up and dropped back down, causing the two to moan. The pain was still there but it was slowly dissolve.

Sora for his part was enjoying every part of this but it didn't feel right. He couldn't help but noticed that Fuu didn't look like she was really into this. He decided to fix this by leaning up and started sucking on her right nipple. He was pleased to hear that she was now moaning loudly with a tint of pink on her cheeks. He continued to suck while using his left hand to kneed the mold of flesh of her other bosom. Once nice and wet he switched to the left bud so it didn't get left out.

Fuu was holding back the tears of pleasure as she continued bouncing on his member while he played with her tits. Her moans escaping from her lips louder and more frantically. The girl speed up her pace and was rewarded with an increase of ecstasy.

It continued for five more minutes until Sora pushed her off and got her into the missionary position and began pounding into her. Sweat was dripping from both of their bodies while they made love. Fuu leaned up and caught his lips into a lust-fueled kiss and their tongues soon began fighting, trying to get in the other's mouth. Sora eventually won and began exploring the silver-haired girl's mouth.

Both of them felt their releases coming in full force as the knots in their stomachs was any indication. With a final moan from the two they climaxed together. Fuu clamping down on Sora and releasing her sweet juices and Sora releasing a big load of his seed deep inside her. After the two basked in the after feeling Sora pulled out and laid next to her. She slowly moved up and nuzzled into his chest as he pulled the covers over the two.

"Sorry about that..." He said as he figured out he didn't have on protection when he came.

"Safe...day..." She muttered as she closed her eyes and drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

Sora smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead, glad to have a new lover. But, something was eating at him on the inside as he felt like he had forgotten something important.

Meanwhile, a pissed off Seifer was walking around the sandlot, looking for the brown-haired teen. "WHERE IN THE HELL IS HE?!"

* * *

A/N: That's the end to this story! I hope you like it! I been wanting to write this for a LONG time and I couldn't hold on anymore and needed to write this. Anyways, I think its time for me to start working on another project. Till then, good night everyone!


End file.
